Calmaria
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Aquilo era um suplício, não um presente e sequer uma fonte de paz.


**Título:** Calmaria.

**Censura:** K – Livre.

**Shipper: **Edward/Rosalie, mas _apenas levemente_.

**Descrição:** Aquilo era um suplício, não um presente e sequer uma fonte de paz.

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencente à _Meyer_.

**N/A: Isso veio do nada. Espero que apreciem. Caso gostem de ler ouvindo música, eu recomendo **_**Blinding**_**, da Florence And The Machine, apesar da letra não se assemelhar em nada com o texto a seguir.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único.<strong>

A casa estava silenciosa aquele dia. Carlisle e Esme tinham aproveitado a folga do hospital e saído para caçar e poderem ficar um pouco a sós.

Ela tinha ficado sozinha com Edward por alguns instantes apenas, já que logo depois ele fora embora também. Deixando-a sozinha. Em sua mente, entendia completamente o que Carlisle pensara. Ela era mesmo uma garota bonita, então por que Edward não se interessaria por ela? Ele não era cego, ou era? O espelho a sua frente mostrava suas qualidades físicas.

Os cabelos de Rosalie caiam como cascatas de ouro sobre seus ombros e acabavam um pouco abaixo dos seus seios, contornando-os delicadamente. O seu pescoço era longo e esguio, além de suas clavículas serem feitas para serem admiradas. O modo como seu queixo pairava sobre o ar era elegante. Seu maxilar não era largo ou sequer fino. As maçãs de seu rosto transbordavam simetria e maciez. Os olhos eram inocentemente sensuais. Sua boca se assemelhava a rosas amanhecidas cobertas pelo doce sereno macio da noite. Rosalie era perfeita.

Mas aquilo não era o bastante para Edward. Ela tocou o tecido de sua saia cinza que ia até seus pés, ele mexeu livremente, pairando sobre o chão e roçando-o levemente.

O silêncio gritava em seus ouvidos, mantendo sua mente cativa.

Será que ele pensava que ela era impura? Que já fora tocada e então não era alguém o bastante boa para ele?

A imagem do sorriso amargo que formou em seus lábios cheios e rosados foi refletida pelo espelho. Ela fazia parte da escória. Dos desmerecedores. Ela era somente um resto, ali, jogada no canto. Mas _isso_ o espelho não refletia.

Ela esperou pelas lágrimas. Doces, cálidas, silenciosas. Elas nunca vieram. Rosalie não podia mais chorar agora. Os olhos vermelhos demonstravam-se agoniados. Tudo nela tremia. Rose estendeu o seu dedo indicador e tocou o vidro do espelho. Traçou por ali o contorno se seus olhos, nariz e desceu para a sua boca. Usou o dedo para percorrer a superfície das linhas suaves.

O asco escondido por trás de sua beleza. Seu reflexo transformando-se em uma mentira bem a frente de seus olhos. Edward não a queria, e isso a levava acreditar o que o problema não era com ele, mas sim com ela. Ela já fora usada anteriormente.

Antes, quando seus gritos eram tudo o que ouvia durante a transformação, ela implorara pela calmaria, pelo silêncio. Ele estava ali agora. Mas não lhe parecia tão melhor que seus gritos agoniados e desesperados. Aquilo era um suplício, não um presente e sequer uma fonte de paz.

Olhando uma última vez para o espelho, ela o pegou entre suas mãos e o ergueu, sentindo-se poderosa por conseguir levantar facilmente a armação pesada de bronze trabalhada com belas flores que o rodeava. Com um pouco da força que dominava seus músculos, ela o pegou e jogou no chão.

Os vidros estraçalhados voaram quando a armação amassou pelo impacto com o chão. O ar era pedaços de seu reflexo, _cortante_ agora. O bronze tombou e foi de encontro ao chão com um _glorioso_, em sua opinião, e ardido baque. Tudo estava espalhado. O chão estava sendo consumido pela fúria dos cacos, recebendo completamente a força que ela impusera sobre ele. Rosalie suspirou e alisou mais uma vez o tecido de sua saia enquanto olhava o seu trabalho.

O espelho. Agora sim ele a refletia. Mostrava exatamente como ela estava agora.

Ela deu as costas e passou pela porta do quarto como se nada tivesse acontecido. A explicação daquilo tudo pairava sobre o ar. Apenas a palavra que poderia descrevê-la dançava docemente pelo cômodo. O modo como ela se encontrava.

_Quebrada._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
